1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window opening assistance devices for anyone needing assistance opening a window, especially in emergency situations.
2. Background of the Invention
Windows in dwellings can become difficult to open. This is due to post construction changes in a structure. Changes that frequently occur are shrinking and swelling of the window unit due to exposure of extreme elements of weather such as heat, cold, dry or moist atmospheres. Over time many structures may experience shifting due to ground movement and gravity. Dirt deposits collect due to poor maintenance. These post construction changes can cause the window to become difficult to open.
Many windows integrate a dedicated lift area. However, many times this area is not sufficient regarding the size and strength of the occupant desiring to open the window.
This clearly puts occupants at great disadvantage when needing to make emergency exit. This is evident by the fact that there are 2 ways out of a home in the event of fires. Yet 800 kids under the age of 9 die each year in home fires. The problem of window egress is clear and can be addressed properly by the use of my invention. Proper education and encouragement by professional and volunteer firefighters are only available after engineering process is complete. Our invention must be first available.
It is estimated by the firefighting profession that 60-90% of home dwellers do not practice fire drills. To highlight the importance of our invention could save many lives. After Sep. 11, 2001, the Department of Homeland Security cited that terrorists could threaten soft targets. This included family dwellings. As firefighters, we have a response obligation of duty to protect America from harm at every level concerning safety. The most important problem our invention will solve is allowing us as firefighters to give kids a solid answer to their most common question, which is “What do I do if the window will not open during a fire and that is my only way out?”. Today, firefighters across the country answer “Do whatever it takes.” This is not a good plan.
Window lift areas are usually integrated into the framework of the window by manufacturers. Historically, these areas are small and present a challenge to the fingertip strengths of many users, especially the young and others who have dexterity deficits. Additional handles may be obtained when minimal or no integrated lift design exists. These additional handles require skill to ensure proper mounting. These additional handles are usually screwed into the framework and the margin for error by the untrained installer can range from crooked handles to unrepairable holes in the framework of the window. Placement errors can cause the handle to become less effective. Placement issues are of great importance to the end user. These additional handles do not allow movement or adjustment to meet the optimum position for the user whose needs may change, without leaving unsightly holes when removing the additional handle to move or adjust it. Optimum leverage is desired during the lifting, pushing, or pulling action during sliding operation in accordance with the physical changes of the user. If people of different sizes change living quarters, it requires possible different position placement of these additional handles in order to optimize leverage. Additionally, when one moves from one dwelling to another, to remove these additional handles leaves unsightly holes in the window framework.